El limonero
by Tximeletta
Summary: El Capitán Levi no puede evitar acudir con frecuencia a la compañía de aquel limonero. Por muy doloroso que pueda resultar, el árbol contiene numerosos recuerdos enlazados en cada rama y hoja. Memorias que lo mantienen atado a la desoladora realidad y que también le permiten revivir todas y cada una de sus aventuras en la ciudad subterránea junto a Isabel y Farlan. (Para mi Nere).


**El limonero**

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman, soldado excelente, reconocida por todos a causa de su gran talento y de sus buenas habilidades en batalla. Una joven de altura media, cabello negro y corto hasta los hombros, ojos rasgados penetrantes. Y es que, a pesar de sus capacidades, también se destacaba por su gran apego hacia Eren y su actitud tranquila y distante.

Mikasa se abrió paso por el bosque, aumentó considerablemente su velocidad, a sabiendas de que la estaban cronometrando. Quería superar, una vez más, su propio record. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no solo tenía que terminar el recorrido deshaciéndose de los enemigos que aparecían por el bosque, sino que debía competir contra Eren y Armin. Hanji se había empeñado en evaluarlos y por eso había elegido tres perfiles tan distintos.

Sintió el viento acariciar su cuerpo a medida que apartaba con una velocidad increíble todo lo que se pusiera por medio. No tardó en percatarse de la presencia de Eren algo más atrás que ella, el chico había ganado habilidad, era evidente que se lo estaba tomando totalmente en serio. Aún así, Mikasa no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ganar de ninguna manera, aumentó aún más su velocidad hasta que sorprendentemente se paró en seco permitiendo que Eren la adelantara, pues se vio obligada a contemplar más de cerca algo que había captado su atención.

-¡Te he adelantado, Mikasa!- escuchó a Eren gritar en la distancia. Pronto, Armin la alcanzó y se quedó a su lado mirándola curioso.

-¿Mikasa? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el chico rubio. Ambos se encontraban en lo alto de una rama resistente. Miró en la misma dirección que ella para tratar de averiguar qué era aquello que la tenía tan sumamente embelesada. Incluso él tenía interés en lo que pudiera ser.

Al fondo, los ojos azules de Armin vislumbraron un pequeño y poco detectable claro que extrañamente aquel día nublado con pequeños rayos de sol resaltaba irremediablemente. Los árboles gruesos ocultaban todo rastro, además, no acostumbraban a entrenar por aquella zona, de ahí que nadie hubiera reparado antes en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, para alguien como Mikasa no podía pasar por alto.

La joven dejó su lugar para acercarse a aquella zona y Armin no dudó en seguirla con tranquilidad. De repente, el entrenamiento que estaban llevando a cabo había perdido toda importancia. Según se acercaron, ante ellos en el centro del claro vieron cómo se alzaba un deslumbrante limonero.

El árbol de tamaño medio constaba de tres finos troncos que se cruzaban en algún punto. En lo alto, abundantes hojas de un intenso verde, pequeñas y numerosas, tantas que ocultaban las finas ramas que las sujetaban. Y además, un buen puñado de limones jugosos y a punto para ser recogidos que contrastaban bastante.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí parados? El entrenamiento no ha terminado.- se quejó molesto Eren. Al no verlos tras de él, decidió detenerse y regresar al punto en el que los había perdido. Por suerte, no le costó nada dar con sus amigos. Una vez que se situó entre Armin y Mikasa, se quedó callado y con la boca algo abierta contemplando aquel magnífico árbol. –Es un…

-Limonero.- terminó Armin por él. Mikasa y Eren lo miraron, no es que desconocieran aquel tipo de árbol o el fruto que producía, pero no era nada común encontrarlos. –Lo sé, a mí también me sorprende. Tengo entendido que los limoneros solo se cultivan en los terrenos más enriquecidos y están destinados a abastecer a los nobles de la capital.

-Sasha y yo vimos unos en el mercado hace días.- añadió Mikasa con rostro serio e inexpresivo. –Pero no se parecían en nada a estos y… eran realmente caros.

-¿Por qué estará en un lugar como este?- preguntó Eren en voz alta. Sin darse cuenta, sus pies avanzaron hasta el árbol, ninguno de sus compañeros lo detuvieron. Alzó su mano con cuidado y acarició con delicadeza la superficie de uno de los limones empleando la yema de sus dedos. Rodeó con su mano el fruto sin saber muy bien qué hacer hasta que una nueva voz lo detuvo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocar esos limones!- gritó alguien en el interior del bosque. En poco segundos, Hange apareció del interior y aterrizó no muy lejos de Eren con rostro desencajado y nervioso. Eren se alejó de allí inmediatamente, tuvo suerte de no arrancar aquel limón de golpe a causa del susto. -¿¡Es que quieres morir!?- preguntó agarrándolo de los hombros.

En realidad, dejando a un lado su repentina actitud fuera de lugar, no les extrañaba que Hange se presentara allí. Teniendo en cuenta que era ella quien se había ofrecido a entrenarlos esas semanas y a sabiendas de que los estaba cronometrando, era evidente que en su ausencia iría a buscarlos tarde o temprano.

-¿Qué les ocurre a esos limones?- preguntó Armin con tremenda curiosidad. La mujer de gafas lo miró a él manteniendo su expresión ansiosa. Dejó a un lado a Eren y se acercó a los otros dos.

-Este árbol es de Levi, y os aseguro que si alguien se atreve a tocar una sola hoja, se dará cuenta de ello y no descansará hasta dar con esa persona.- les contó, su semblante se había oscurecido un poco. Armin analizó con detenimiento cada rasgo de la mujer detectando en el proceso unas grandes ojeras que indicaban falta de sueño. No le cabía ninguna duda; Hange hablaba desde su propia experiencia. Probablemente habría vivido en sus propias carnes la amenaza del Capitán Levi por hacer algo indebido con aquel limonero.

-Si tan importante es para él, no comprendo qué hace en un lugar como este.- habló Mikasa en esta ocasión. Hange pareció relajarse un poco en cuanto guardaron algo de distancia con el árbol.

-La verdad… es que yo tampoco lo sé.- sonrió esta vez, los débiles rayos de sol se reflejaban en sus gafas. –Le he insistido varias veces, pero ni siquiera me lo ha querido contar a mí. –se cruzó de brazos algo decepcionada durante unos segundos pero después volvió a mirar a los tres. –Sea como sea, será mejor alejarse de aquí y continuar con el entrenamiento.- disparó los ganchos de su propio equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y se alzó en el aire. -¡Os recomiendo que olvidéis lo que habéis visto por vuestro propio bien!- gritó antes de alejarse del lugar.

Armin, Eren y Mikasa se miraron entre sí unos instantes, pero no tardaron en abandonar el lugar y seguir a la investigadora de titanes tan rápido como pudieron.

* * *

Horas después, en aquel mismo lugar, el cielo se había tornado negro, una fuerte tormenta se avecinaba, y sin embargo, eso no detuvo a aquella figura. Caminó con decisión hasta pararse ante el imponente limonero que él mismo había plantado en aquel lugar alejado de curiosos.

Levi se sentó ante él para contemplarlo, a pesar de la poca luz que se filtraba, aquel árbol brillaba por sí solo, como si cada vez que lo visitara una fuerte aura de vida lo envolviera. Y no solo se trataba de eso, para él, era mucho más. Le transmitía demasiadas emociones que no era capaz de exteriorizar y que seguramente solo él podía comprender.

El viento se levantaba y se volvía terriblemente frío. Levi siguió con su mirada fija en los brillantes limones, inevitablemente le recordaba a su pasado, concretamente a ella. Eran tan brillantes como su sonrisa y la energía positiva que siempre les transmitía.

-Tomé una decisión de la que ya no puedo arrepentirme, ¿verdad?- susurró para sí mismo. Y entonces, nuevamente los recuerdos inundaron su mente, eran un arma de doble filo; le transmitían la felicidad de los buenos momentos que vivió junto a ellos, así como la pérdida que sufrió, el recordatorio de que ya jamás volverían a estar junto a él.

* * *

Era otro día cualquiera, muy a su pesar, la noche y el día eran difíciles de diferenciar en las profundidades de la tierra. La gran ciudad subterránea construida para funcionar como un refugio ante un posible ataque titán, ahora no se trataba más que de una enorme cárcel. Una prisión en la que aquellos desafortunados a quien la suerte había abandonado, nacían en sus entrañas y eran condenados a permanecer allí hasta el día de su muerte. O con fortuna, al día en el que lograrían tener suficiente dinero como para lograr comprar un pase indefinido en el exterior. Algo que nunca ocurría.

Farlan alzó la cabeza para contemplar nuevamente el techo de la cueva. Era tremendamente grande, mayor de lo que sus ojos pudieran abarcar. Había muchísimos metros de altura, los suficientes como para que pudieran maniobrar con total libertad empleando los equipos de maniobras tridimensionales que habían logrado robarles a los solados de la Policía militar que vigilaban la ciudad. A lo lejos, desde el lugar apartado en el que vivían pudo vislumbrar una de las escaleras, la número ocho concretamente. Hacía tiempo que los nobles más ricos se habían apropiado de ellas, por lo que para poder salir al exterior cobraban altos impuestos que los pobres ciudadanos del subterráneo no podían pagar.

Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y apoyó la espalda contra la pared, a lo alto de las escaleras que llevaban a su casa. Se encontraba exactamente junto a la puerta de su vivienda, era bastante temprano, lo sabía por la pequeña brisa fresca que se respiraba. Vivir alejados del centro de la población allí abajo le permitía percatarse de esos pequeños detalles. Por suerte, la temperatura en el exterior por las mañanas debía ser tan baja que el viento fresco se colaba por las escaleras e inundaba las zonas cercanas.

Sacó una de sus últimas adquisiciones, algo en lo que había invertido una pequeña cantidad de sus ahorros. Sus labios amarraron el fino cigarro de tonos marrones, después sacó un pequeño encendedor metálico, un objeto que trataba como su pequeño tesoro, pues era consciente de que aquellos aparatos costaban horrores en el subterráneo, incluso en la capital. Tuvo suerte el día en el que pudo echarle mano. Ni siquiera Levi tenía uno.

Encendió el cigarro inhalando y exhalando el humo lentamente, no era consciente del momento en el que encontró agradable la sensación. De alguna manera le relajaba.

-Otra vez con esa mierda- formuló a modo de pregunta y acusación la persona que había abierto la puerta a su lado. Ni siquiera mereció la pena tratar de ocultarlo, pues Levi lo había pillado con las manos en la masa. Era consciente de lo mucho que le desagradaba el olor del tabaco, a pesar de que hacía tiempo él también fumaba mucho. Sin embargo, ahora lo repudiaba totalmente y por supuesto, no le permitía fumar en el interior de la casa.

-Ya no fumo tantos, Levi.- respondió mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa apacible en la cara. Pero él no pareció tan convencido.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no te dejaré entrar a menos que hayas eliminado ese asqueroso olor de tu ropa. Apestarás la casa.- le reprochó con tono seco y amenazante. No le hizo falta contemplar su rostro pues conocía demasiado bien la expresión que tendría su amigo.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. Lo haré.- Y entonces volvió a dejarlo en la soledad, probablemente aquel día lo pasaría limpiando la casa de arriba abajo. Era una especie de ritual que Levi tenía; cada siete días debían llevar a cabo una limpieza general. Jamás entendió del todo aquel comportamiento tan característico del hombre. Cuando lo conoció, ya formaba parte de él. Podía habérselo preguntado en diferentes ocasiones pero dudaba que fuera a querer hablar de ello pues parecía formar parte de un pasado al que él no tenía acceso. Por eso, simplemente lo dejaba estar.

Cuando estuvo a punto de terminar el cigarro, le llamaron la atención unos gritos del interior de la casa. Giró un poco la cabeza y cayó en la cuenta de lo que ocurría. Aquella voz no podía ser de otra persona que no fuera Isabel. La joven llevaba cerca de tres semanas conviviendo con ellos tras su insistencia por unirse a su grupo, y al parecer, aún no se acostumbraba a las limpiezas obsesivas de Levi.

-¡Aniki! ¡Todavía es muy temprano!- lo culpó. Pero por mucho que se quejara, en pocos segundos la chica se encontraba abriendo todas las ventanas del hogar para airear el interior.

Farlan decidió que aquella sería su oportunidad idónea. Lanzó el cigarro prácticamente consumido al suelo y lo pisó una única vez con el pie derecho, después, empezó a bajar los escalones que lo alejarían de allí.

-¡Eh, Farlan! ¿Qué crees que haces?- De reojo divisó a Isabel con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana mirando hacia abajo. Tenía cara de recién levantada y parecía molesta. Lo había pillado en el acto intentando huir. –No estarás pensando en escaparte, ¿verdad?- preguntó con malicia.

-Para nada, tengo que ir a recoger algunos encargos que hice la semana pasada- trató de excusarse pero la chica seguía mirándolo con sospecha. Entonces, cuando la vio alzar una de sus cejas y formar una amplia sonrisa supo que su coartada estaba acabada.

-¡Oye, Aniki! ¡Farlan intenta escapar de su parte de la limpieza!- gritó con fuerza. Por un instante, Farlan se quedó estático en su sitio sin saber cómo reaccionar y para cuando quiso escapar de allí Levi había vuelto a salir de la casa con un aspecto bien diferente: un pañuelo blanco que envolvía su pelo y ropa cómoda de color blanco para llevar a cabo la limpieza. En sus manos tenía una escoba. Lo miraba de forma escalofriante y Farlan no pudo evitar tragar saliva con dificultad. Volvió a echarle un vistazo acusador a Isabel por haberlo delatado y sin más remedio regresó al interior. Sin embargo, Levi le cortó el paso antes de que cruzara el umbral.

Farlan lo miró sin comprender, sabía que algo pasaba por alto pero no caía en lo que podía ser. Entonces siguió la mirada de Levi, tenía un brillo furioso, fijada en algún punto en el suelo. Concretamente sobre la colilla que él había tirado anteriormente. Inmediatamente retrocedió para recogerla de allí sin apartar la mirada de él en ningún momento. Temía recibir una tunda si lo perdía de vista.

* * *

Isabel se ajustó ambas coletas como hacía usualmente. Su pelo de color rojizo brillaba con suma intensidad, no tanto como debería pues la iluminación del subterráneo era especialmente escasa y la mayor parte del tiempo dependían de lámparas de aceite.

Necesitaba salir de la casa, la limpieza de aquel día había sido especialmente laboriosa y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Estaba más que agradecida de que Levi y Farlan la hubieran acogido como a una más, se sentía totalmente integrada en aquel pequeño grupo, pero debía admitir que odiaba aquel aspecto de Levi. Tenía un serio problema con la higiene. Por ese motivo, para poder despejarse un poco y de alguna manera disculparse con Farlan por haberlo delatado, se ofreció para ir a buscar aquello que había encargado.

Primero se detuvo ante uno de los agujeros conectados con la superficie. Una de las zonas más altas y alejadas en la cual se filtraba luz solar. Aquel lugar era especial para ella, hacía solo unos días que se había despedido de su pequeño amigo cuando lo encontró herido. Entre los tres lo curaron y después lo dejaron marchar. Por suerte, gracias a las influencias de Levi podía permitirse quedarse en aquella zona cercana a la escalera. Tiempo antes, incluso por atreverse a mirar hacia arriba le habrían cobrado algún tipo de comisión.

Acostumbraba a quedarse allí durante largo rato hasta que la luz del sol desapareciera. Era cierto que no alcanzaba a ver el cielo o las nubes, ni las estrellas o la luna, y se sentía desafortunada por ello. Pues no había otra cosa que deseara más que salir al exterior y liberarse de aquella jaula. Estaba convencida de que algún día lo lograrían y que los tres saldrían. No habían nacido para resignarse a vivir en las profundidades, sino para lograr grandes cambios, para disfrutar de la libertad.

-¡Eh, mocosa!- Una voz profunda la sacó de sus pensamientos justo cuando se disponía a regresar al centro del pueblo para dar por finalizado el recado de Farlan. Miró a su alrededor y entonces dio con uno de los hombres que solían vigilar el acceso a la escalera durante día y noche.

-¿Y ahora qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó aburrida, no tenía muchas ganas de aguantar estupideces de alguien como él. No le agradaban en absoluto aquellos que la impedían hacer lo que quisiera. Se levantó de su sitio, la única zona rodeada de verde hierba, para acercarse un poco más a él. Pocas veces solían dirigirle la palabra y normalmente con intenciones de insultarla o burlarse de ella.

-Reeck busca a alguien como tú, quizás te interese cumplir con uno de sus trabajos.- cuando se disponía a ignorarlo, el hombre lanzó algo a sus pies. Era un objeto pequeño que no puedo evitar pisar sin querer. Se agachó al instante para recogerlo y observarlo cuidadosamente. -¿sabes qué es eso?- preguntó mientras tosía con fuerza. Isabel lo analizó, debía tener alrededor de un par de centímetros, era ovalado y de tonos verdes, su interior más bien amarillento. –Seguro que una sucia rata como tú nunca ha visto algo así, ¿eh?- rió con sorna.

Isabel pasó por alto el comentario pues la curiosidad que la envolvía en aquel momento era superior. Se giró dispuesta a entablar una conversación amena con él.

-Dímelo.- exigió.

-Es una semilla. Si lo plantas en algún lugar espacioso y le proporcionas luz solar y agua, crecerá un árbol de su interior.- le contó. Los ojos de la chica brillaron intensamente, pues era algo que le encantaría poder contemplar con sus propios ojos. –Esa ya no vale, está destrozada, pero seguro que Reeck considerará darte algunas más si te interesan. Además te pagará bien.- continuó.

-Lo hablaré con mi grupo y mañana te daré una respuesta- se precipitó. Para ella no había ninguna duda en aceptar un nuevo trabajo sucio. Era a lo que se dedicaban allí abajo, se había convertido en una ladrona sin escrúpulos dispuesta a todo por intentar comprar su libertad. Pero cada encargo que llevaban a cabo debían aceptarlo entre los tres, era una de las normas que Levi había impuesto.

-Me temo que no.- la detuvo el hombre. –verás, este trabajo es solo para una única persona, necesita a alguien con tus habilidades, mocosa. Si no aceptas ahora mismo, entonces buscará a otro.- Isabel se mordió el interior de la mejilla sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Levi y Farlan se enfadarían con ella por ser imprudente, sin embargo, sabía que se trataba de una oportunidad perfecta. Ya no era una cría de la que todos debían cuidar, y además, ansiaba poder hacer algo por ellos también.

-¿Cuánto paga?- decidió que tomaría una decisión en base a aquella respuesta. El hombre sonrió satisfecho.

-El triple de lo que os dio la última vez.- Isabel recordó entonces la cantidad de billetes que recibieron con el encargo. Farlan era siempre quien llevaba las cuentas pues ella no era muy buena contando precisamente. Así que se resignó a imaginarse en su cabeza esa misma cantidad triplicada y entones con una mirada decidida sonrió de brazos cruzados.

-Acepto.

* * *

Isabel se encontraba en uno de los callejones más estrechos de toda la ciudad, situado concretamente en la zona alejada, justo en la otra punta de su casa. En su espalda portaba una mochila de tela en la que acostumbraba a llevar cosas. Había pasado a recoger el pedido de Farlan que no pesaba mucho, no se había puesto a mirar el interior de aquel paquete porque tenía bastante prisa. Aunque a su alrededor la iluminación no hubiera cambiado, era tarde y sus compañeros podrían preocuparse por ella.

Tocó un par de veces decidida. Estaba nerviosa pero no lo mostraría, en vez de eso, les dedicó de nuevo su mirada decidida y no se achantó cuando un hombre alto y corpulento apareció ante ella. Agarró uno de los brazos de la chica y la introdujo en el interior sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

-Te esperábamos.- dijo con brusquedad tras ella. Isabel cerró con fuerza sus manos en puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas en el proceso. Tenía que aguantar la presión, aquellos hombres eran fuertes pero no solían involucrarse en peleas como lo hacía ella. Por ese motivo recurrían a ladrones como para que hicieran todo el trabajo sucio. No querían ensuciarse las manos. Esperó paciente a que otro sujeto de traje se dirigiera a ella, llevaba medio rostro cubierto a causa de su gran sombrero. Ya lo había visto antes, se trataba de Reeck, uno de los nobles de la zona norte. Su territorio abarcaba también la escalera en la que había estado ella hacía horas. Nadie conocía su rostro.

Isabel se relajó al instante, era consciente de que entre Reeck y Levi debía haber algún tipo de acuerdo de muto respeto, de ahí que ahora ella tuviera la posibilidad de descansar a los pies de la escalera número ocho siempre que quisiera.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- preguntó con algo de prisa. –Debe ser importante si necesitas que lo realice cuanto antes.

-Me agrada tu entusiasmo pequeña rata de cloaca, pero no te precipites.

Isabel frunció el ceño ante el comentario, su voz ronca eclipsaba cualquier otro sonido en la pequeña sala oscura. Reeck permanecía sentado tras una mesa de madera ancha, mientras que el hombre que la había arrastrado al interior se mantenía tras ella, podía sentir su presencia.

-Tengo algo de prisa.- anunció molesta y desganada, no quería que pensaran que los temía o algo parecido, más bien, quería simular estar consciente de sus actos y de las decisiones que tomaba. Reeck rió ante su comentario.

-Está bien, veamos… -se colocó un puro en los labios y lo encendió. Cada vez que exhalaba el humo lo dirigía directamente a la joven en un gesto desagradable. –Antes de nada, este trabajo deberás completarlo sola, pues está hecho a medida para alguien como tú. Por tanto, no podrás involucrar a tus amiguitos.- Isabel asintió, ya estaba al tanto de ello, y aunque odiaba ocultarles cosas, si era por una buena razón, lo haría. –Bien, en los próximos días, deberás pasar desapercibida con el único objetivo de vigilar al sujeto que te indicaré, y cuando llegue el momento, entonces, te pediré que consigas algo para mí. Algo que es de vital importancia.

-¿Por qué es algo que solo yo puedo hacer? Cualquier otra persona aceptaría y llevaría a cabo tu pedido con éxito.- preguntó. Por algún motivo había algo que no acababa de convencerla.

-Eres una cría y una mujer, los soldados de la Policía Militar no te tendrán en el punto de mira. No hay muchas ladronas tan jóvenes y habilidosas como tú, por eso, debe ser alguien con tus cualidades.- explicó con seriedad. Isabel se detuvo a pensarlo con cuidado y después dirigió la mirada al hombre.

-Trato hecho, pero me darás también un puñado de semillas junto a la recompensa que me pagarás una vez finalice tu encargo.- el hombre volvió a reír en voz alta un poco sorprendido.

-Me parece bien.

* * *

Farlan se encontraba sentado sobre el mullido sofá, hacía horas se había quedado dormido tras haber terminado con la limpieza pero en este momento miraba papeles en los que tenía escritos diferentes números. Algunos de ellos tachados y otros redondeados.

-Cuánto tenemos- quiso saber Levi, el otro chico supo al instante a qué se refería. Alcanzó la caja blanca de metal que tenían escondida bajo uno de los tablones de la casa. Levi no dijo nada a pesar de las diversas motas de polvo que salieron al levantarlo. En el interior se encontraban varios billetes que contó con cuidado.

-Con nuestros ahorros actuales podríamos comprar un billete indefinido para uno de nosotros.- dijo al fin con un suspiro. –Creía que teníamos más, después de todos estos meses… con el alquiler de la casa, y cubrir las necesidades básicas cuesta mucho acumular el dinero.

Levi se sentó en una de las sillas de madera colocada a un lado de la mesa que solían utilizar para comer. Sacó una de sus navajas y comenzó a afilarla con sus ojos azules fijos en el filo brillante y desgastado.

-Entonces tendremos que conseguir más.

-Posiblemente nos lleve un par de años recaudar lo suficiente como para poder salir los tres de aquí.- analizó Farlan regresando la caja a su lugar. Se levantó entonces para asegurarse de que la cena que estaba preparando no se había quemado aún. –pero seguro que lo lograremos.

Removió el contenido de la cazuela puesta a fuego lento. Solían alimentarse bien, pues sabían qué productos eran los más nutritivos y baratos del mercado. El ahorrar dinero no podía ser un motivo para comer de menos, necesitaban energía para seguir trabajando como siempre. Cada día uno de ellos preparaba las comidas, tres al día, aunque en ocasiones Farlan o Isabel tomaban el turno de Levi, de este modo, él se centraba en las limpiezas diarias y ellos evitaban comer algo mal cocinado.

-¿Hoy no le tocaba a Isabel?- preguntó Levi desde su sitio. Farlan pareció sobresaltarse al escucharlo hablar.

-He decidido hacerlo yo. Espero que llegue pronto…- sin embargo, por mucho que pasaran los minutos no había ni rastro de la chica. Ninguno de ellos quiso mostrar su inquietud.

-Comeremos sin ella.- En el momento en el que ambos se encontraron sentados alrededor de la vela que alumbraba la mesa, en la puerta de la entrada sonaron unos golpes muy característicos. Seis golpes continuos, un breve parón y otros cinco golpes seguidos, la señal que tenían entre ellos para saber quién estaba al otro lado. Farlan hizo ademán de levantarse pero Levi lo detuvo. –sirve otro plato, iré yo.

Caminó con seguridad, se detuvo unos segundos a escasos centímetros de la gruesa puerta, su fino oído le permitió detectar la respiración agitada de la joven, habría llegado hasta allí corriendo, posiblemente consciente de que se había hecho tarde. Abrió y ella lo miró algo culpable.

-Lo siento mucho, Aniki, llego tarde.- se disculpó mostrando arrepentimiento en su cara. Levi no cambió de expresión por lo que ella no pudo saber qué era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza en aquel momento.

-Pasa, la cena está en la mesa.

-Siento haberos hecho esperar, toma, Farlan, lo que me pediste.- abrió la mochila y cuando sacó lo que guardaba en el interior, la lanzó sobre el sofá. Entregó el paquete a Farlan y una vez que el chico lo tomó entre sus manos se quedó quieto en su sitio buscando la mirada de Levi. Por un instante, sus ojos se cruzaron y no les hizo falta nada más para entenderse. Ambos parecían haberse dado cuenta de algo tras acercarse mucho a la chica: Un desagradable olor a puro.

Cenaron con tranquilidad, nada parecía fuera de lo normal, la actitud de la chica tampoco había cambiado en lo absoluto, pero Levi no dejaba de analizarla con cuidado para que no se diera cuenta.

-Soe me ha dicho que mañana volverán a traer mercancías del exterior. Las bajarán de la escalera número tres al oeste de la ciudad. Podríamos ir y aprovechar la oportunidad aunque cada vez ponen más seguridad para intentar atraparnos.- comentó Farlan terminando su cocido.

-¿Iremos?- preguntó entusiasmada Isabel. –Me muero de ganas por darles una lección a esos inútiles.

-Lo que tú quieres es usar el equipo de maniobras, no intentes disimularlo.- le contradijo Farlan provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica que no intentó ocultar. Todos eran conscientes de lo mucho que le gustaba usar aquel equipo, lo habían contemplado con sus propios ojos. -¿Qué dices, Aniki?

-Iremos. Farlan, mañana ponte en contacto con Jack y el resto, lo haremos como siempre, nosotros seremos la distracción y ellos recogerán la mercancía.- acto seguido se escuchó un grito de alegría proveniente de Isabel.

La chica se levantó de su sitio retirando los platos y vasos vacíos con intención de fregarlos antes de irse a la cama. Le esperaba un día duro, en realidad no le disgustaba robar junto a Farlan y Levi, se sentía segura con ellos, cuidaban los unos de los otros y además se lo pasaba bien burlando de aquella manera a los soldados. Pero ahora debía añadir el trabajo extra al que había accedido y eso implicaba el seguir llegando tarde a casa, debía buscar una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para que no sospecharan de ella, pero no encontraba el momento de decirlo. Sabía que no podría aguantar una mirada como la de Levi.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Farlan había dejado el lugar y ella se puso un poco nerviosa con el vaivén de Levi. Había barrido cada rincón de la sala y limpiado la mesa un par de veces. Ella continuaba fregando. Cuando creyó que por fin se iría de allí dejándola sola, se detuvo a su lado mirándola directamente. Isabel no se atrevió a devolverle la mirada así que continuó con lo suyo fingiendo no saber nada.

-¿Dónde has estado?- quiso saber. Su tono era más bajo de lo usual pero lo suficientemente penetrante como para alterarla.

-Me pasé un buen rato cerca de la octava escalera, cuando me di cuenta se había hecho tarde, tuve suerte de que Morgan me recibiera para darme lo que Farlan le había pedido.- sonrió

-¿Es esa la razón de que llegaras tarde?- su corazón se aceleró, Levi no la creía del todo, pero prosiguió con los platos sucios tratando de restarle importancia.

-Sí, fue por eso, Aniki.- lo escuchó chasquear su lengua y entonces, pareció acercarse mucho más a ella.

-No sabía que Morgan fumara puros, sobre todo, porque dudo que pueda permitírselos.

Y en ese instante, las manos de Isabel fallaron y el plato que tenía entre sus dedos se resbaló amenazando con romperse en varios pedazos, pero Levi lo alcanzó a tiempo. La había pillado, no era fácil ocultar algo a alguien como Levi, era consciente de ello, pero ya no tenía más remedio que buscar una excusa convincente.

-No tenía intención de ocultarlo, Aniki.- bajó la mirada triste, él la contempló con cuidado analizándola detenidamente. –Esta tarde me encontré con uno de los niños abandonados de la otra punta de la ciudad. Su hermano murió hace un año y me ayudó mucho cuando no tenía un hogar en el que quedarme. Su padre está enfermo y necesita que lo cuiden.- explicó con cuidado sin mencionar demasiados detalles, pues eso parecería sospechoso. Después, se atrevió a mirar al hombre a su lado a los ojos con determinación. –No puedo ignorarlo, así que le he prometido que le echaría una mano por las noches. Su madre trabaja hasta tarde y él es muy joven aún. Por eso, te pido que me dejes hacerlo.

Levi mantuvo su mirada en los ojos verdes de ella. –No, es peligroso que vuelvas sola a esas horas. Si es lo que quieres, Farlan o yo iremos a recogerte.- esto la alarmó, no creyó que Levi le contestaría algo así, aunque agradecía la preocupación pero no podía permitirlo.

-Me niego, puedo hacerlo sola, soy fuerte y rápida. No me ocurrirá nada.- la mirada de Levi siguió indicándole un rotundo " _no_ ". –Por favor, aniki, no me pasará nada. Podría llevarme el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, ¡sí! es buena idea. Así estaré segura y me moveré con rapidez, en menos de cinco minutos atravesaré la ciudad entera, ¿qué te parece?- insistió.

Unos pocos segundos después, volvió a hablar. –Mañana lo consultaré con Farlan.- y entonces ella suspiró aliviada. Eso significaba que había una gran posibilidad de que aceptaran y tratándose de Levi, si ya había evitado su negativa a acceder, acabaría tratándose de un " _si_ ". Si obtenía el permiso, estaba segura de que podría llevar a cabo su misión sin problemas y además, sin tener que preocupar o levantar sospechas de sus compañeros. Todo iba sobre ruedas y una vez que Levi se retiró a dormir, no pudo evitar dar un salto de alegría al tiempo que alzaba una de sus manos con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todo se llevó a cabo tal y como lo habían previsto. Jack y otros tres hombres esperaron en sus puestos cerca de los comerciantes sin levantar ninguna sospecha mientras que Levi, Isabel y Farlan esperaron con paciencia en uno de los callejones cercanos con sus equipos de maniobras tridimensionales a punto.

-Esto está chupado- comentó Isabel dándole un pequeño golpecito al tanque de gas. Llevaba su camisa naranja bien ajustada y aquellos pantalones vaqueros que le permitían moverse con total libertad.

-No te distraigas y céntrate en nuestro objetivo.- le recordó Levi.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- bufó ella. No le gustaba que le repitieran siempre lo mismo como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Ya les había demostrado a la perfección que era más que capaz de seguirles el paso. –Cuando James nos de la señal, será nuestro momento.- no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en su interior. La adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo, pronto, una vez que estuviera sobrevolando las calles, se calmaría y disfrutaría completamente del recorrido.

-Ahora.- indicó Farlan. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron tras el chico a toda velocidad.

Los tres pasaron con rapidez por la calle formando un gran alboroto a su paso. Tuvieron cuidado de no dañar a los ciudadanos, quienes se apartaban al verlos. Levi tomó la delantera y quedó en sus manos el impactar sobre el carro lleno de cajas que estaban descargando. La mayoría de la mercancía se desparramó por el suelo.

-¡Eh! ¡Otra vez vosotros!- gritaron los hombres furiosos tratando de seguirlos en vano.

-¡Que alguien avise a la Policía Militar!- añadió otro de los hombres.

Isabel rio ante aquello, le gustaba cuando los sacaban de quicio porque a pesar de que siempre repetían la misma jugada, parecían no aprender la lección y se repetía la escena una y otra vez. Ahora, varios soldados de la Policía Militar los seguirían unas calles abajo hasta que los perdieran de vista y se saldrían con la suya. No eran nada hábiles con el equipo comparado con ellos tres, por eso, no los atraparían ni acorralarían.

-Algún día aprenderán la lección- comentó Isabel alegre. A cada lado tenía a uno de sus compañeros que disfrutaban tanto como ella. Y atrás, sus cómplices ya estarían lejos del escenario del crimen con varias provisiones robadas en sus manos. Más tarde, las venderían a otro de los nobles que controlara otra zona de la ciudad subterránea y sacarían una buena tajada de ello.

El día pasó con rapidez, aquella pequeña operación siempre les llevaba varias horas porque tenían que asegurarse de tener todo bien preparado. A medio camino de su hogar, Isabel se detuvo consciente de la hora que era. Levi fue el primero en darse cuenta y en girarse para mirarla.

-Qué haces.- inquirió con tono seco. La chica se rascó la nuca forzando una sonrisa.

-Yo… bueno, tengo que irme, ya sabes.- contestó. No estaba segura de que tuviera el consentimiento de ambos o de que los dos chicos hubieran hablado de ello, no había notado actitudes raras. Por eso, decidió forzar un poco las cosas.

Levi frunció el ceño. Farlan escuchó el breve intercambio de palabras y retrocedió hasta ellos apoyando su mano en el hombro de Levi.

-A partir de ahora, el tiempo que dure tu pequeña ausencia tendrás que encargarte de preparar las comidas y los desayunos y te esperaremos para la cena.- puso como norma. La sonrisa de Isabel se ensanchó, a pesar de que tuviera que trabajar más, eso significaba que lo aceptaban. Levi seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-Espera.- pidió cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse. Levi comenzzó a sacar los tanques de gas de su equipo y a intercambiarlos por los de ella. –Llévate los míos, tu malgastas más cantidad de gas.- lejos de hacer un mohín, solo pudo sonreír más, se preocupaba por ella.

-¡Gracias! Farlan, aniki, nos vemos más tarde.- anunció contenta antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron prácticamente iguales. Sin embargo, Levi y Farlan eran conscientes de que algo pasaba con la chica. Lo habían sospechado desde el primer momento. Las primeras veces llegó algo puntual a las cenas, no habían vuelto a percibir olor a puro en ella. Lo peor ocurrió después, pues ya no solo era impuntual, sino que muchas de las veces pasaba de cenar o comer algo y se iba directamente a dormir. Estaban seguros de que ocultaba algo, ni siquiera se detenía a hablar con ellos, quizás para evitar preguntas. Y el día que Levi escuchó cómo se levantaba de madrugada para salir de casa y volver tres horas más tarde, decidió que era momento de actuar.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Isabel con rostro cansado arrastrando sus pies hasta su habitación. Levi apagó varias de las velas situadas por la casa dejando únicamente prendida la que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Farlan seguía allí. Tomó asiento frente a él y lo miró directamente, el reflejo de la llama teñía de amarillo sus ojos azules.

-¿Has encontrado algo?- comenzó a hablar. Farlan sacó un pequeño cuaderno con anotaciones rápidas.

-Hay varias personas enfermas en esa zona.- comenzó a decir. –pero nadie que coincida con todos los datos que dio Isabel. Está mintiendo.- Levi se levantó de la mesa con brusquedad y se fue a su cuarto para echarse sobre la cama. Farlan lo siguió hasta allí. -¿qué haremos con ella? Si no nos lo ha contado es porque no quiere involucrarnos en ello, pero temo que pueda estar en peligro.

-La vigilaré.- contestó. –A partir de ahora la seguiré sin que se dé cuenta.

* * *

Aquella misma noche, unos pasos silenciosos perturbaron el sueño de Levi. Las ojeras se marcaban exageradamente en su rostro. No le molestó que lo despertaran, pues acostumbraba a dormir entre dos y tres horas al día. Si no hubiera sido por ella, se habría despertado por sí solo. Salió a la sala principal sumida en las penumbras y logró divisar la figura de Isabel colocándose el equipo en la oscuridad. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta preparado para interrumpirla.

Alcanzó el encendedor de su compañera y cuando se acercó lo suficiente a ella lo encendió. Isabel pegó un salto hacia atrás asustada al ver la cara de Levi tan cerca de ella. En un par de movimientos la había arrinconado contra la pared, reteniéndola con fuerza. El hombre colocó su codo derecho en el cuello de la chica con la llama del encendedor cerca de su mejilla, sentía el calor emanar de él.

-¿Acaso crees… que no soy consciente de tus salidas nocturnas, Isabel?- susurró amenazante. La sangre se le congeló al escucharlo. Había temido que aquello ocurriera, que la descubrieran, y en realidad parecía ser que ya hacía días que había levantado sospechas. Tal y como esperaba de Levi.

Había intentado evitar aquellas salidas de madrugada pero eran necesarias para terminar de recoger datos de su objetivo. Pensaba terminar con aquello esa misma noche. No quería seguir alargándolo más. Ya conocía su forma de actuar, su carácter, toda la gente relacionada con él y el lugar en el que guardaba sus posesiones más preciadas. Así como sus horarios. Necesitaba dejar de lado a Levi para terminar su trabajo.

Bajó la mirada incapaz de mirarlo directamente. Intentó resistirse a él sin éxito.

-Te lo explicaré… pero ahora tengo que irme- intentó. Sin embargo, Levi no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar así. Notó la mano del hombre agarrarla del mentón y obligarla a girar el rostro hacia uno de los lados. Después, apartó el codo que le estaba haciendo presión, deslizó un poco su camiseta para dejar al descubierto su hombro y entonces Levi logró verlo con claridad: El terrible cardenal que la chica había estado ocultando aquellos días.

Durante algunas de sus operaciones individuales se había visto envuelta en peleas con unos pocos hombres que habían terminado inconscientes. Por suerte, esos hombres nunca recordaban lo ocurrido y creían que se debía a los efectos del alcohol, por lo que su objetivo no debía sospechar nada de ella. Tal y como Reeck le dijo, gracias a su aspecto pasaba desapercibida con facilidad, y además, el equipo de maniobras que le había salvado el pellejo en una ocasión. Esa vez, sus atacantes no tenían nada que ver con su encargo, se trató de un grupo de curiosos que intentaban divertirse con ella. Pero no les iba a dar el placer de hacerlo, no sin pelear. Y ya había demostrado que podía defenderse sola.

-Qué es esto.- el tono de Levi no era el usual a pesar de parecerlo. Pocas veces le había parecido tan peligroso. Por unos momentos se atrevió a mirarlo, en sus ojos apareció un pequeño brillo provocado por el encendedor. Después, un breve escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica.

Ni siquiera ella habría predicho actuar así; ni el empujón repentino que le propinó a Levi, ni la patada que dirigió a su pecho en un intento desesperado por zafarse de su amarre y huir. Él pareció más desconcertado que nunca, jamás se habría esperado algo así de ella. Isabel aprovechó los segundos escasos en los que logró que retrocediera y salió por la puerta. Levi se quedó atrás observándola desaparecer, cuando realmente se cercioró de lo ocurrido llamó de inmediato a Farlan para salir en busca de la joven. Se colocaron los equipos y se sumergieron en la oscuridad de la calle.

* * *

Isabel corrió tanto como pudo con el equipo, conocía perfectamente bien a sus compañeros y sabía que no tardarían en ir a buscarla. Cuando eso sucediera recibiría el castigo que consideraran necesario por haberlos mentido. Solo esperaba que no quisieran dejarla de lado por aquello, por haber incumplido una de las normas más importantes.

Primero, se dirigió a la casa en la que encontraría a Reeck. Tocó apresuradamente hasta que abrieron. Interrumpió una de sus reuniones pero no le dio importancia.

-Esta… noche.- dijo jadeando. –Conseguiré aquello que quieres… esta misma noche y el encargo habrá finalizado.- la sonrisa de Reeck se ensanchó y al ver que Isabel aún permanecía allí con intención de seguir hablando, llamó a uno de sus hombres para que le trajera algo. Entonces, le lanzó a la joven un pequeño saco que apenas pesaba. Rápidamente y sin perder ni un segundo, miró en el interior para asegurarse de que las tan deseadas semillas se encontraban ahí.

-Esas semillas probablemente valen más que tu propia vida, considéralo un adelanto de la recompensa y espero que consigas aquello.- anunció. Ella asintió y salió de nuevo a la calle. Guardó el saco en su pecho y voló por el cielo nocturno, aunque a poca altura, no quería que Farlan y Levi pudieran divisarla en la lejanía si avanzaba por encima de los tejados.

Sabía el lugar al que debía acudir, concretamente a uno de los barrios cercanos a la escalera número cuatro. En la casa de la esquina vivía su objetivo y aquella noche, estaría solo y dormido. La oportunidad que tanto anhelaba. No esperó, buscó una ventana entreabierta por la que colarse y utilizando el equipo escaló hasta ella. El interior estaba sumido en silencio, para evitar que sus andares resonaran, decidió dejar allí el equipo colocado de forma adecuada de modo que al irse no le supusiera un problema ponérselo. Si fuera a tener una emergencia, se aseguraría de cogerlo y saltar por la ventana directamente, no habría más de tres metros de altura.

Se colocó bien una de sus coletas, el corazón se le aceleraba con cada nuevo paso que daba a través de aquel interminable pasillo. En su mano, portaba una navaja afilada. Levi le había enseñado cómo utilizarla adecuadamente en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, por ello, si llegaba el momento de emplearla, no debía tener miedo.

-Tranquila, Isabel. Todo saldrá bien.- se susurró a sí misma para calmarse un poco.

Al fondo del pasillo escuchó una respiración lenta y profunda, debía ser el sujeto. Escogió una de las habitaciones esperando que fuera la indicada. La primera a la que entró estaba excesivamente amueblada, pero ni rastro de su enemigo. Aún así, le llevó unos cuantos minutos registrarla por completo. Tal y como esperaba, algo de tanto valor no podría estar en un lugar como aquel, debía encontrarse en la habitación en la que descansaba su objetivo.

Decidió entonces introducirse en el cuarto de en frente. Lo primero que vio fue a un hombre extremadamente corpulento tumbado de lado mirando hacia la puerta y con un rifle entre sus brazos. Le sorprendió bastante que pudiera dormir en aquella postura y al mismo tiempo temió que pudiera despertarse porque iba armado y no tardaría en alcanzarla con su arma.

Pasó dentro echando un vistazo rápido. Primero optó por los cajones del escritorio sin éxito, después, pasó al armario y por último, las estanterías de libros. En todo momento con la idea de lo que buscaba en la cabeza y recordando las palabras de Reeck: " _Es un documento que recoge todos los delitos que ha cometido una persona cercana a mí. Quiero que te hagas con él y lo destruyas. Sin eso, no habrá pruebas"._ Y más de una noche se había quedado dormida pensando el por qué de enviarla a ella en vez de hacerlo él mismo o alguno de sus hombres. Tenía suficiente poder para ello, pero entonces supo cual era la razón: debían estar vigilándolos, mientras que de ella nadie lo esperaría.

Recordar aquello no la ayudaría a concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante. Removió todos y cada uno de los gruesos libros de su lugar. Y de nuevo no encontró nada, ninguna pista. Suspiró con cuidado y se secó el sudor de la frente empleando la manga de su camiseta. Comenzaba a hartarse de aquello, ¿dónde lo guardaría? Se apoyó con cuidado sobre la estantería para pensar con tranquilidad, mientras siguiera escuchando de fondo la respiración de aquel hombre, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Entonces, algo golpeó con suavidad su cabeza, se asustó tremendamente pero evitó gritar a pleno pulmón. Se giró con cuidado para que aquel objeto no cayera al suelo, pues no sabía de qué se trataba. Lo agarró y lo sacó de su lugar. Entre sus manos tenía una carpeta marrón extremadamente fina que había salido impulsada de la estantería superior. Miró la zona en la que se había apoyado y dos de los libros se encontraban hundidos hacia el fondo. Debía ser un mecanismo oculto para proteger cosas valiosas como aquella.

Isabel sonrió triunfante, no se podía creer la suerte que había tenido al descubrirlo por casualidad. La abrió para rebuscar entre los pocos papeles que había. La letra era pésima y le costó entender pero pudo distinguir aquel nombre que Reeck le había mencionado, tomó ese documento y se lo guardó en el pecho junto a las semillas. No podía destruirlo en aquel lugar porque se percatarían de ello y no tendría manera de deshacerse de los restos. Guardó de nuevo la carpeta provocando que los dos libros sobresalieran alineándose con el resto.

"Bien, ya casi está" pensó cerrando una de sus manos en un puño y sonriendo entusiasmada. Se sentía realizada al haber podido cumplir con aquello sin ayuda de nadie. Tan solo quedaba salir de allí. Comenzó a cruzar la habitación hacia la salida cuando la sangre se le congeló. Aquel continuo sonido que la había acompañado en todo momento ya no se escuchaba y le había costado percatarse. La tranquilidad de la habitación era absoluta y a pocos pasos de la puerta, no se atrevió a girarse para contemplar el cuerpo del hombre que debía yacer en la cama.

En cosa de pocos segundos el cuerpo de Isabel salió disparado hacia el pasillo tras pasar la puerta. Se golpeó contra la pared. Trató de poner ambas manos para amortiguar el golpe pero no fue demasiado efectivo y acabó golpeándose parte de la cara con el hormigón. Sintió un líquido caliente deslizarse por sus orificios nasales, aún en el suelo, en posición fetal, se llevó la mano a la nariz para comprobar que efectivamente estaba sangrando.

Lo próximo que logró ver en toda aquella oscuridad fueron unas botas de cuero brillantes que se pararon ante su cara. El dolor del golpe recorrió de nuevo su cabeza provocando que comenzara a pegar pequeños gritillos de angustia, quizás se había roto la nariz. La mano derecha también le dolía horrores.

-Todavía no logro entender… cómo un trozo de mierda como tú ha logrado llegar tan lejos… -apoyó su pie sobre el hombro herido de Isabel para girarla de modo que quedara mirando hacia arriba. –Mi casa… ¿comprendes lo grave que es? te has colado en mi hogar… - Isabel apretó con fuerza sus dientes, no dejaría ganarse por el dolor cuando estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo. Si debía matarlo, lo haría, no dudaría.

Esperó paciente, pues sabía lo que vendría a continuación: una paliza que la llevaría hasta la muerte. Lo notó en los ojos del hombre, el desprecio con el que la miraba como si no fuera más que una mota de polvo que acababa de posarse en el lugar y el momento equivocado y la cual se había atrevido a perturbar su sueño.

El pie que anteriormente la había empujado regresó desde lo alto para pisarla con fuerza, pero Isabel sacó su navaja y la colocó ante ella. El hombre no logró detectarla a tiempo y se la clavó profundamente en la planta del pie. Su alarido de dolor alertó a la chica de que era momento de escapar de allí cuanto antes. Sin lograr ponerse de pie, sin mucho equilibrio trastabilló a medida que avanzaba por el largo pasillo tratando de alcanzar la habitación por la que se había colado. Pero de nuevo, no lo logró a tiempo y otro golpe la envió al suelo.

-Maldita cucaracha… te aplastaré hasta la muerte.- sentenció enfurecido. Tras eso, Isabel solo recibió golpes. Eran repetitivos y potentes, todos similares. Tanto, que había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de puñetazos y patadas que se había llevado. El dolor intenso tampoco la abandonaba, incluso la boca le sabía a sangre. Como pudo, llevó su mano al pecho para asegurarse de que aquellas semillas aún seguían allí.

El hombre pareció darse cuenta de ese movimiento extraño y fue cuando decidió alzarla del suelo. La agarró con una sola mano del cuello y la levantó en el aire. Isabel, en un intento desesperado movió sus piernas para soltarse o tratar de tocar la superficie del suelo en vano.

-¿Qué escondes?- preguntó. La cara de la chica estaba terriblemente hinchada y manchada de sangre, al igual que gran parte de su cuerpo. El hombre agarró con la otra mano la camiseta de la chica y tiró con fuerza rasgándola. El pequeño saco salió disparado hacia algún rincón de la habitación mientras que el papel arrugado cayó con suavidad balanceándose de lado a lado. –rata inmunda… ese era el motivo de tu visita, ¿eh? Haré que te arrepientas de ello. Desearás no haber nacido.

La lanzó al suelo con brusquedad. Isabel no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas provocándole escozor en las heridas abiertas de la cara. Se arrastró hacia el lugar en el que había caído el pequeño saco para intentar alcanzarlo. Estiró su mano, sobre la cual el hombre posó su bota con fuerza haciendo que se retorciera de dolor. Isabel buscó desesperadamente la navaja, no sabía dónde se encontraba pero no podía permitirse rendirse, Farlan y Levi se enfadarían mucho si lo hiciera.

-Aniki…- susurró débilmente. Arrepentida por la forma en la que hacía unas horas lo había apartado de ella con desprecio. Odiaba recordar cuales habían sido sus acciones la última vez que lo había visto.

La presión sobre su brazo desapareció instantáneamente. No se había percatado del momento en el que dos nuevas figuras se habían filtrado en el cuarto. Una de ellas se puso de cuclillas junto a ella para examinarla y entonces distinguió a duras penas el rostro desencajado de Farlan, seguramente asustado al verla en aquel estado.

-¡Isabel!- gritó alarmado. Se apresuró a quitarse la fina chaqueta que llevaba para colocársela a la chica que aún tenía la camisa rasgada cubriendo a duras penas su pecho. Levi era la otra silueta que contemplaba en silencio al hombre, estaba convencida.

-Dime, ¿ha sido él quien te ha hecho esto?- preguntó a la chica con tono extremadamente bajo.

-Lo siento mucho, Aniki, y-yo solo quería...- nuevas lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos. Farlan echó un vistazo rápido a Levi comprendiendo su mensaje.

-Vamos, Isabel, te sacaré de aquí.- dijo tratando de cargarla en brazos con cuidado de no dañarla más pero la chica se negó.

-E-Espera.- se arrastró un poco hasta lograr dar con el saco y lo abrazó con cuidado contra su pecho. –Menos mal que están bien. Farlan, Aniki, he conseguido algo que podremos plantar juntos cuando salgamos a la superficie.- los ojos de la chica brillaron un instante. Su rostro casi irreconocible por la golpiza solo enfureció más a Levi.

-Vámonos.

* * *

Varios días después, Isabel despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-No te muevas.- le ordenó Levi. La joven dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz. El hombre de cabello azabache tenía el mismo aspecto cansado de siempre, no detectó cambios en él, tan inexpresivo y aparentemente aburrido como de costumbre.

-Isabel, nos alegramos de que hayas despertado, pero no te muevas aún.- Farlan apareció por la puerta con una plato de comida caliente, agua y pan. La ayudó a sentarse en la cama con cuidado y depositó la bandeja sobre su regazo. La chica no tardó en ponerse a comer como una fiera, a pesar de todo tenía hambre y quería saciarse. Ambos observaron cómo devoraba todo con ansiedad.

-¿C-Como sabíais donde estaba?- preguntó ella con la cabeza gacha, partió un pedazo de pan y lo masticó con lentitud. No podía sentirse más culpable en aquel momento. A pesar de todos los problemas que les había dado, de lo mal que se había portado con Levi por ocultarle cosas y tratarlo de aquella forma, habían acudido en su ayuda.

-Reeck, él nos dio la información.- contestó Farlan sin añadir más detalles. Isabel frunció el ceño disgustada, cualquier información que se pidiera allí abajo jamás era gratis.

-C-cuanto… decidme, ¿cuánto?- iexigió dolida. Farlan no quiso contestar pero lo hizo Levi en su lugar.

-Una tercera parte de nuestros ahorros-. Isabel bajó más la cabeza avergonzada.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad. He sido egoísta y os he metido en problemas al creer que podía hacerlo todo yo sola. Haré lo que sea, recuperaré ese dinero.- aseguró.

-No. No harás nada.- contestó él. –Descansarás hasta que te recuperes.

-Además…- Farlan lanzó un par de sacos repletos de monedas a los pies de Isabel. La chica se asombró mucho y giró la cabeza con brusquedad hacia el chico de pelo pajizo. –Es cierto que lograr información sobre tu paradero nos costó un ojo de la cara, pero cumplimos con el encargo, así que Reeck nos lo descontó de la recompensa.

-¿Entonces no hemos perdido nada de nuestros ahorros?- quiso asegurarse.

-No, hemos aumentado un poco lo que ya teníamos, ya que otra parte se ha ido en curarte las heridas, tenías muy mal aspecto, Isabel.- le explicó preocupado. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír. Al final no había salido tan mal como esperaba, sus heridas poco le importaban.

-¿Por qué protegías esto con tanto ahínco?- Levi sacó el saco y lo balanceó un poco ante ella. Dejó que la chica lo cogiera y ella pasó a revisarlo con rapidez. De las cuatro semillas que quedaban dos de ellas todavía estaban en buen estado.

-Menos mal que están bien.- suspiró aliviada estrechándolo contra su pecho. Ellos esperaron en silencio una explicación. –Me dijeron que estas semillas, una vez plantadas en el exterior y dándoles los cuidados necesarios… crecerán y se convertirán en un gran árbol. Pensé que sería estupendo que pudiéramos plantarlas y cuidar del árbol los tres juntos una vez que salgamos fuera.- sonrió con ganas, se sentía afortunada de tenerlos siempre a su lado. Le daban fuerzas para seguir adelante cada día, para continuar luchando por aquello que tanto querían.

Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir la mano de Levi revolviéndole el pelo con algo de brusquedad, pero no se quejó. Farlan ya se encontraba saliendo por la puerta, probablemente se irían para dejarla descansar y reposar.

-Lo haremos, tenlo por seguro.- dijo Levi abandonando también su lado. Isabel sonrió con ganas, jamás podría transmitir con palabras la gran alegría que sentía en aquel momento. Creyó que Levi ya se había ido, pero su voz le llamó la atención una última vez antes de marcharse. –No creas que todo esto no tendrá consecuencias. Hablaremos de tu castigo cuando te recuperes.- le advirtió. Entonces, la chica se dejó caer con fuerza en la cama imaginándose cuál podría ser su reprimenda. Tratándose de su aniki, quizás le haría limpiar la casa de arriba abajo sin descanso durante días. Con un poco de suerte, el tiempo que tardara en reponerse calmaría las cosas y se olvidaría un poco de aquello.

* * *

Levi caminó por los pasillos del cuartel con paso ligero. Varios soldados se apartaron cuando lo vieron aparecer, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a decirle nada, pues sabían que no debían tratar con él. Finalmente, llegó hasta el final del corredor, al fondo, había una sala custodiada por dos soldados de la legión que se tensaron al verlo.

-Quiero ver a Erwin.- exigió una vez se paró ante ellos. Sus rostros palidecieron y no se atrevieron a mirar directamente a los ojos de Levi. Pero no tenían permitido abandonar sus puestos, por lo que continuaron allí de pie cortándole el paso. -¿Es que estáis sordos? Quiero… ver… a Erwin.- repitió lentamente, el tono amenazante en su voz se elevaba por instantes.

-N-No podemos dejarle pasar. S-Se encuentra en una reunión.- habló por fin uno de ellos, el más valiente de los dos al parecer. Levi chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, pero entonces, las puertas se abrieron, y los que más se aliviaron por aquello fueron ambos soldados que dejaron de estar tensos al instante.

-Levi.- dijo Erwin cuando lo vio allí fuera. Desde su regreso tuvo la sensación de que tarde o temprano aquel hombre iría a buscarlo. –Sígueme.- dijo dejando atrás a los hombres con quienes se había reunido hacía un momento, los soldados los acompañarían a la salida.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por diferentes pasillos en el interior, por último, bajaron unas escaleras hasta el piso inferior. Las paredes de piedra allí abajo estaban más desgastadas de lo normal y la iluminación era escasa. Era la primera vez que Levi visitaba un sitio como aquel, ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de un lugar así en el cuartel, le recordaba mucho al subterráneo. La actividad también disminuía considerablemente, por no decir que hacía rato que no se cruzaban con ningún otro soldado. Aquella sala debía estar restringida.

-Los traemos aquí porque la temperatura es más baja, sus cuerpos aguantarán mejor. En menos de dos días se realizará todo el reconocimiento de las víctimas y después procederán a enterrar sus cuerpos.- le aclaró. Había contemplado con sus propios ojos la ferocidad de Levi, el gran potencial que tenía. Era como un pequeño diamante que debía pulir y perfeccionar con sus propias manos y estaba convencido de que lo conseguiría. –Segunda fila a la derecha, números doce y trece.- dijo por último antes de salir de la amplia sala y cerrar la puerta para dejarlo allí solo.

Levi echó un vistazo rápido a todos los cuerpos colocados en el suelo, cubiertos con sábanas blancas. A pesar de que no era posible ver el estado de cada uno de ellos, era evidente que a varios les faltaban partes del cuerpo que seguramente no se habían podido recuperar. Caminó despacio hasta el lugar que Erwin le había indicado, estaba seguro de aquello, estaba preparado desde el momento en el que pudo observar cómo devoraban a Farlan ante sus ojos. Desde que contempló los restos de Isabel a sus pies y su mirada vacía, sin brillo.

Primero, destapó la cara de Farlan que tenía un tono blancuzco y ojeras marcadas, lo observó un buen rato, despidiéndose mentalmente de él, recordando sus últimas palabras y todos los momentos que vivió junto al chico. Jamás lo olvidaría mientras continuara con vida. Después, pasó a Isabel. No quiso ver su rostro porque sabía que la radiante sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba no estaría ahí. Ella había sido una de las pocas personas en derretir su frío corazón, por ello, quería seguir recordándola como era cuando estaba viva. Agarró la sábana por el centro y la deslizó hacia arriba descubriendo solo el pecho de la chica.

Lo recordaba, las palabras exactas que le dijo momentos antes de partir en aquella expedición que aprovecharían para robarle el documento a Erwin y de paso acabar con su miserable vida. " _Cuando volvamos plantaremos las semillas en un lugar amplio en el que les pueda dar mucho el sol. Mientras tanto, las guardaré yo, así no se perderán_ " y entonces vio como las metía bajo su camiseta en el pecho. Acostumbraba a guardar ahí las cosas que eran importantes para ella.

Levi deslizó la mano bajo la camiseta de Isabel esperando poder encontrar aquel saco. Creyó que ya no estaría allí, era más que probable que se hubiera perdido. Ya era difícil de por sí que hubieran logrado encontrar su cuerpo entre los restos del titán que la mató. Pero se equivocó y cuando sus dedos notaron la fina tela del saco, su corazón se aceleró un poco.

-Se que ya no es lo mismo, que la promesa que hicimos los tres juntos no podrá cumplirse.- se detuvo un instante revisando el interior del objeto. Las dos semillas restantes cayeron sobre la palma de su mano, una de ellas se había deteriorado pero la otra, la más pequeña, seguía totalmente intacta. –pero lo haré porque sé que era lo que tú querías. Plantaré esta semilla que tanto te esforzaste en conseguir, crecerá un gran árbol y cada vez que lo vea te recordaré, Isabel.

* * *

Las primeras gotas de agua comenzaron a caer. Estaban frías. Levi levantó su rostro para mirar al cielo aún más oscuro que antes. Se levantó de su sitio para acercarse una vez más al árbol que con tanto esmero había cuidado desde el día que decidió plantar allí la única semilla que quedaba. El árbol había crecido fuerte y sus limones eran jugosos y de buena calidad. Pero lo más importante era que gracias a él sentía que estaban allí con él.

Posó la palma de su mano sobre la superficie del tronco rugoso, cerró los ojos, consciente de que debía marcharse antes de que comenzara a caer un gran chaparrón. Los percibía, la sentía a ella, allí, como si estuviera agarrando su mano con delicadeza y dedicándole una de sus sonrisas llenas de vitalidad. Y por un instante, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Levi al imaginarlos a los dos ante él.

-Siempre habéis estado aquí conmigo, ¿verdad? En realidad, nunca me habéis dejado solo.

* * *

 **¡Holaaa! En esta ocasión traigo algo muy diferente. Quiero decir que este fanfic se lo dedico totalmente a una buena amiga (Te quiero mucho _Nere_ ^^). Lo escribí por y para ella, ya que le encanta Isabel Magnolia. Quería contar algo sobre ella y posiblemente más adelante vuelva a hacer algo similar jajaja.**

 **No se qué os habrá parecido, siento que en algunas partes de la historia no me he centrado lo suficiente o que quizás debía haberlo hecho de otra manera. Este oneshot lo escribí hace más o menos un mes y era exclusivo para esa persona a la que se lo había dedicado. También quería que fuera mi primera lectora, de ahí no haberlo subido antes. Pero sentía que también debía subirlo aquí por si hay mas lectores que aprecien a este trío. Así, también aporto mi pequeño granito de arena.**

 **Para quienes esperáis actualizaciones mías o nuevos fanfics, os pido un poco de paciencia, tengo miles de ideas pero no me da el tiempo por mucho que lo intento. Aún así nunca abandono, eso seguro. También quiero agradecer el apoyo a aquellos/as lectores/as que dejan su comentario sin haberse registrado, ya que no puedo responderles, quiero decir que me siento realmente agradecida y que vuestro apoyo me da ánimos para seguir esforzándome.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y hasta pronto! :D**


End file.
